1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device for determining a variable area having variable visibility and changing a state of the determined variable area to edit an image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as an image editing technique has been developed, various devices for providing a user interface which may edit an image have been introduced.
A conventional device for providing an image editing function provides only a simple image editing function such as image cropping or size adjustment. In particular, the conventional device cannot provide editing functions such as image cropping and image folding. In addition, if the image has been edited, it is difficult for a third party to view an image editing state or an original image state.